Victorious
by Disnickey Channel
Summary: Adding To Season 3. Making Season 4. Making Season 5. Who knows maybe 6 . I Post Every Friday !
1. The Graveyard Challange

Victorious Season 3

Episode 14

"The Graveyard Challenge"

(Robbie,Tori,Jade,Beck, and Andre are sitting at the Lunch Table)

Tori: Hey Guys!

Everyone else: enuh

Robbie: You know Tori , Im still going Trick or Treating.. wanna

Tori:NO.

(Cat walks over in a cat suit)

Cat: Hi Guys!

Beck: Cat , what are you?

Cat: Im a Cat! Get it? (winks eye and cracks up)

Andre: With Red hair!

Cat: Whats that supposed to mean!?

-Intro Plays-

(Tori's Locker)

Robbie: Okay Rex!, here she comes ! (closing her locker)

Tori opens her locker and find rex holding a bloody knife.

Tori: Wahh! (slams Locker and runs!)

Robbie: (Get's Rex) We got her Good!

(Jade Walks By)

Jade: Wanna get her good? , Meet me at this place Tonight . (Hands Note)

Rex: Man she scares me , But shes hot!

- Szikowits Classroom-

Szikowits: Okay Class Lets try something called Backwards Acting (Drinking coconut)

Tori: Didnt we do ? Backwards Acting alreading.

Beck: Yeah .

Andre: Szikowits I think you have an addiction to coconut..

Cat: My Brother has an Addiction

Jade: Cat!

Cat: He likes to collect dead fish...

Tori: (Facepalms herself)

THE SLAP UPDATE STATUS

Tori - Some People's Brother Like Collecting Dead Fish

Feeling - Dead -_-

-BOTS-

Robbie: Where's Jade.. ? (Looking around)

Rex: Maybe She wazzin .

Jade: Robbie.

Robbie: There You are , so how can I Get Tori Real Good?

Jade: So You dare her to sleep in a graveyard, and then I'll fix it up and we get her good! 

Robbie: Well get her Good!

Jade: ReeaalGood

Robbie: Reaal Good

(Cat appears behind them)

Cat: One time My Brother Cought a Fish , and the fish fell in his pants.

Rex: Man , that Girl is stuupidd.

- Tori's House-

(DoorBell Rings)

Trina: I Got it! (As If expecting someone)

-Opens Door-

Cat: Hiiiiii

-Trina Closes The Door-

Tori: Why'd You Close the Door on Cat?

-Trina Walks Upstairs-

- Tori Opens the Door-

Cat: Please dont shut the door in my face!

Tori: C'mon In Caty

Cat: Who's Caty?

Tori: See your cat so i.. nevermind.

Cat: So Tori what are you doing for halloween?

Tori: I think Me and Andre are Writng a Song..

Cat: Ahh.

-Doorbell rings-

Cat: Dingdong.

Tori: Why'd you do that?

Cat: Do what ?

-Tori Opens Door-

-Andre walks in-

Andre: Man I So mad i could just i could Just

- Slams Pillow-

Cat: You could Just what?

Tori: Why ? are you mad.

Andre: Beck just stole another Girl from Me!

Cat walks over to the sink

Tori: But he's Still with Jade..?

Andre: I know But man he's like a chick magnet!

Tori: That is true.. , Did you tell him?

Andre: I couldnt he ran away with the girl,

-Cat shreiks-

Tori & Andre Run over to her

-Cat Had A Hot Dog stuck in Her ears-

Tori: Not this again..

- The Gangs Lunch Table -

Robbie: Hey , Tori (Look's Over at Jade

Jade: (Nods Head smiling)

Robbie: Just a question , How Serious do you take dare?

Tori: I dont know Pretty serious , (Eating A french Fry)

Robbie: I dare you to sleep in the Graveyard On Halloween!

The rest of the Group: Ohhh

Jade: Yeah Tori..

Tori: What! in the

Jade: TORI He dared you and you said you take your dares serious

Tori uh.

Jade: I dont' know pretty serious

Tori: I dont talk like that!

Jade: Sure.

Beck: c'mon Tori i'll go with you.

Jade: Why do you wanna go with her?! huh

Andre: I'll Go to.

Cat: Me 5!

Tori: Well okay!

Rex: Holy Shizz, (pointing at Trina On a lunch Table)

(Trina was doing the dougie in highheels)

Jade: Everyone thats TORI VEGA'S sister.

Tori: (Cover's Her Face)

- The Graveyard -

Cat: Hiiiii !

Tori: Hey cat.

Beck: Andre I Did'nt want her she wanted me!

Andre: Shut Up Man!

Tori: We just stay here till 10:00 pm?

Andre: I guess...

The Slap Update

Tori:Doin the Graveyard Challenge.

Feeling: Creeped 0_0

Tori: Ugh , Im so bored!

Cat: Im back! (pulling Candy out Her Bra)

Andre: You went Tricker treatin?

Cat: Yes! , with my roomate Sam Puckel

Tori: Its, Puckett and she doenst live with you!

Cat: Yes ! , she does!

Beck: Hey, where's Jade?

Tori: Right

Andre: and Robbie

Cat: Dont forget Rex!

- Gate Opens by itself -

Tori: (Looks at andre)

Cat: Oh my god this is weird!

Andre: Proably Just the..

Cat: It's NEVER THE WIND! (smacks him)

Beck: Hey Tori , where's Trina I though she was coming ?

Cat: Trina Vega ?

Beck: We know no other Trina cat

Cat: Oh right.

Tori: I dont know.. I

- Lighting strikes -

Cat disappears (with a scream)

Beck: Cat?!

Andre: Holy Shizz, we gota get outta here!

Tori: Where's CAT!

Jade: (Laugh's with a demon modifier)

Robbie: Ahh ah ah! (has fake knife in his back)

Andre and Tori Scream!

Tori: You scared the Pee outta me! ,

Jade (Check's Tori's Pant's)

Robbie:That's what you get for not going tricker treating with me!

Jade: I just like scaring People.

Beck:Didnt scare me.

Tori: Wha what about the gate closing by itself!?

Robbie: That was the wind.

Andre: I told yall!

Tori:The demon laugh?

Jade: An app on my phone. (Holding her Pearphone)

Tori: The knife

Robbie: Fake.

Tori: Oh yeah! , what about Cat disappearing and The lighting.

Robbie & Jade: Huh?

Everyone: AHHHHH! (Running Home)

- Hector Cedeno .


	2. Sikowits Addiction

_**Victorious**_

_**Season 4**_

_**Episode 15**_

_**Sikowits Addiction.**_

(The Whole Gang's at the Lunch Table)

Jade: (Cover's Face)

Tori: Why you covering your face? , Jade.

Jade: Mind your Buisness that's why!

Cat: Hiii Robbie!

Robbie: (Texting)

Cat: Hi Robbie.

Robbie: (Texting)

Cat: (Pick's up her pizza and smacks him)

Cat: Listen when I talk!

-Intro-

Robbie: Why'd You slap me with your Pizza ?

Cat: I said Hi and you Ignored me!

Sikowits: Hello Children (Walking by barefoot , Drinking Coconut)

Andre: Does anyone else think Sikowits as a Coconut addiction

Jade: Now that you mention it..

Shinjin: (Sit's on Jade's Chair)

Jade: 1..2..

Shinjin quickly runs away.

Beck: I think we should Help Sikowits with his problem.

Cat: My mom says my brother has problems with his head..

Tori: Oh Cat.

Andre: Well lets do the best we can to stop him ,

Beck: Alright .

Cat: Yay!

Tori: (Looks at cat smiling)

- Sikowits Class -

Sikowits: Today class we are going to preform something called Meisner method (Picking up coconut)

Cat: (Get's Up) Sikowiz! , put the coconut down!

Sikowits: Huma?

Tori: Um uh , Sikowits we think you have a coconut addiction.

Andre: I don't think I know.

Sikowts: Non-Sense!

Jade: Dude, everyday you drink like five coconuts!

Beck: You have an addiction and we know it.

Cat: Now put donw the coconut.

Sikowits: (Look's at class , and runs outta class)

**THE SLAP UPDATE -**

**Does Anyone know where Sikowit's is ?**

**Feeling - Clueless :?**

**- Hallway -**

Tori: Sikoowits...

Cat: I gotta waz! move (Running down the hall)

Tori: Sikowitz! (Looking at the stairs)

Sikowits: (Runs)

Robbie: (Step's infront of Sikowits)

Andre: It's over.

Beck: Hand over the coconut. (put's hand out)

Sikowits: (Push's Robbie, and runs)

Everyone: Robbie!

Robbie: He Pushed me!

- Cat's Apartment -

(Doorbell rings)

Cat:Dingdong! (Opens Door)

Tori: Hey! (Holding pearphone

Cat: C'mon in gurl!

Tori: I got your text saying we need to make a song for

- Motorcycle crashes into wall -

Tori: Oh my god! , who are those kids?

Cat: Im babysitting them! , You kids settle down!

Tori: So where's Sam? Huh!

Cat: She's out at bot with dice!

Tori: Oh that new restraunt?

Cat: Yeah!

Tori: So lets start writing!

- Beck's Car -

Jade: So where is it where heading ?

Beck: I told you were going to Follow Sikowits to see where he get these coconuts.

Jade: Where are Andre and Robbie?

- Sikowits House -

Andre: Shh.

Robbie: Alright..

Rex: Ahh choo!

Andre: (Punches robbie's arm)

Robbie: Ow! ,

Sikowits: His someone at my porch!? (opens front door)

- Cat's Apartment -

(Doorbell rings)

Cat: Dingdong.

Tori: What?

Mom: Hi im here to pick up Louise and Jamie?

Cat: Lousie! Jamie!

Tori: Um.. I think there in the bathroom..

Cat: (runs to the bathroom)

Cat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Run's and Jumps on to tori)

Tori: Cat? , what's wrong ?

Cat: There there! , Drinking toilet water!

Mom: Jamie Lousie! , march your butts out here right now!

Lousie,Jamie : (Runs to their mom)

Mom: your sick! (drops money on the floor and slams door)

Cat: Thank you please come again!

Tori: Finally some peace!

(Doorbell rings)

Trina: Cat open the door!

Cat: AHHHHHHH! (Run's into room)

Tori: Trina? (Opens door)

Trina: Move ! (Pushs tori)

Tori: Okay.. ?

Cat: No Trina it's mine stop!

SLAM!

Tori: Cat?! (Run's to room)

Trina: I got it!

Tori: Got what?

Trina: Beck's Shirt!

Tori: What?

Cat: Give it back!

Trina: Run's

- Beck's car -

Andre: Were is he going ?

Jade: Where already outta hollywood..?

Rex: Man , this teacher is Cray!

Robbie: Maybe he's going to leave california..

Jade: (Looks at robbie)

Robbie: What?

**THE SLAP UPDATE STATUS -**

**Jade - Some People Are Just So Stupid .**

**Feeling - Annoyed -.**

- Cat's apartment -

Tori: Is this ? , holy cheese! this is the furniture of that's a Drag.

Cat: Sam got it for me! (Looking Proud)

Tori: Sam for Icarly does not here!

Cat: Watever you say..

- Tori's Locker -

Cat: Hi Tori!

Tori: Hey cat!

Jade: Cat, where were you yesterday ?

Cat: My house!

Tori: with me

Jade: Did I ask you ?

Cat: Jade! , your mean and pushy way's remind me of Sam! (Laughing)

Tori: Sam does not.. you know what nevermind.

Jade: C'mon cat let's get to class.

Tori: ?

Robbie: Hi Tori

Tori: Robbie , what happened yesterday with Sikowits?

Robbie: He lead us outta of Hollywood and took us on a wild goose chase!

Trina: Tori , can you put some of this itching cream on my back ?

Tori: Uh, ew no .

Robbie: I will!

Trina: (Look's at Robbie Disgusted)

Andre: Guy's c'mon before were late!

- Bell Ring's -

Andre: Aww dang it!

(They All run to class)

Tori: Sikowit's for the last time put down the coconut!

Cat: uh! (Tackles him)

Andre: I got the Coconut!

Cat: Sikowit's your coco day's are over.

Tori: wait guy's does anyone else think were kinda overreacting..?

Jade:...

Cat: Yea..

Robbie: I mean..

Andre: I think we are..

Beck: I don't (Throw's Coconut out the window)

Sikowits: Beck you Hunk of an actor you threw my coconut!

Cat: (Phone rings)

Cat: Hi Sam!

Tori: You never met Sam!

Jade: Wait maybe she did remember that Party at Sean's ?

Cat: It's in the safe.

Rex: Safe ?

Robbie: Shh.

Cat: Yeah , Two kids.

Sikowits: Cat hang up the phone!

Cat: Gotta go bye BFF! (Hang's up Phone)

Sikowits: Everyone of you have a detention after school!

Beck: For what?

Sikowits: For throwing away my baby's!

- Library -

Cat: Im soo bored.

Tori: Dont you have to babysit ?

Jade: Shut up Tori.

Tori: (open's mouth curious)

Andre: Jade, why are you so mean ?

Jade:(shrugs shoulder)


	3. Jade & Cat

Victorious

Jade & Cat -

- The gang's sitting at the lunch table -

Tori: So.. The weather's alright huh..

Jade: (Looks at tori)

Cat: (Sit's down crying) I can't !

Andre: Aww little red , what's wrong ?

Cat: My roomate sam,

Tori: Uh , sam is not your roomma

Jade: (Throws Salad at At tori)

Tori: Ow..!

Cat: Sam my roomate left on vaction with her big black motorcycle ! (Sobbing)

Robbie: (Comfort's Cat) She'll Be back ..

Cat: I know but i can't Hand'll Babysitting all these kids!

Beck: Right , cat's a babysitter.

Tori: Aww, i'll help you!

Cat: NO! , I Jade..

Jade: ? , No! cat im sorry but

Cat: You get 30 dollar's a day!

Jade: (Get's up) See you after school .

Cat: (Wipe's Tears) Yay !

- Intro Play's -

-Tori's Locker -

Andre: (Run's over to Tori ,picks up) Hotdog!

Tori: (Smiling) what ?

Andre: (Holding poster up)

Tori: Are First Talent show!

Tori: wow thats wierd.. were bunch of talented kid's and we havent had a talent show.

Andre: I know right (Stare's into space)

Andre: Anyways we could preform together!

Tori: YAY! , My house afterschool ?

Andre: See about that..

- Andre's House -

Tori: So were gunna work here.. , Huh ?

Andre: Yeah for a change.

Tori: (Warm's Up Vocal's)

Andre: (Play's Paino)

Grandma: ANDRE! , There's someone in my Tv !

Andre: That's A Tv show , Grandma

Grandma: I THINK THEY WANNA GET OUT!

Tori: (Frown's)

Andre: (Looks at Tori)

- Cat's Apartment -

Jade: I rememeber this place,

Cat: So , what do you wanna do till they get here ?

Jade: I don't know , let's watch a scary Movie!

Cat: Uh , Okay! (Run's into her Room jumping)

Jade:(Smiles)

- Parking lot for Bot's -

Beck: Im telling you , we didnt do anything!

Robbie: Im too young for prison!

Rex: Shut up , Wazbag !

Robbie: Shh.

Police O: I was called by Bot's saying you were publicly disturbing the area.

Beck: Were not the guys!

Police O: They said one you had a puppet (Pointing at rex)

Robbie: He's not a puppet !

Police O: You to are underarrest till futher notice.

Beck: What!

Robbie: Rex save your self! (Throw's rex)

Rex: Ah , Robbie you Weiner Bag !

Police O: (Catches Rex) This is evidence

- Andre's House -

Tori: Where never gunna get anything done!

Andre: We will in time!

Grandma: ANDRE! , MY TOILET WON'T FLUSH.

Tori: Sorry.. (Embarresed)

Andre: (Disgusted Face)

- Cat's Apartment -

(Doorbell ring's)

Cat: Dingdong !

Jade: What did you do that for ?

Cat: Do what ? (Open's door)

Mom: Hello .

Cat: Hi ! (Hugs)

Mom: Woah ! (almost falls over) , Very Friendly .

Mom: Here's My Little one , Jackson

Jackson: Hi , can I have a hug ?

Jade: You can have a High - Five .

Jackson: (Walk's In and sit's)

(Jade's Phone Ring's)

Jade: (Pick's up)

Jade: Hello ? , Your Where ? , Why ? , I'll be there .

Cat: Who was that ? (Happy)

Jade: Beck , him and robbie are in Jail , We gotta go.

Cat: To jail ?! , NO (frightned)

Jade: (Pick's Up Cat) C'mon (To Jackson)

Jackson: Okay !

- Jade's Car -

Cat: My brother went to jail , once ..

Jade: Here We Go..

Cat: He Stabed A Guy..

Jackson: Cool !

- Andre's House -

Tori: I really think we should go , to my house.

Andre: What do you have against my house ?

Tori: Nothing , it's Lovely it's just ahh ! , i dont know.

Andre: Uh huh .. Let's Just go,

Tori: ...

Tori: No ! , were gunna get song here no matter what !

Andre: Alright !

Tori: (Sing's)

Andre: (Play's Paino)

- Jail Cell -

Robbie: (Breathing hard)

Beck: Robbie calm down..

Cat: JADE PUT ME DOWN!

Jade: Jackson , c'mon .

Beck: Jackson?

Jade: Beck what did you do ?

Beck: Robbie , Hit a Robot , at BOTS..

Cat: Oh my god! , you hit a robot !

Robbie: (Whine's) Get me outta here

Cat: Policia !

Jade: Were here to bail these two out .

Police O: It has'nt been a day yet.

Jade: So ?

Police O: We can't let them ,

Jade: (Stares at him)

Police O: (Get's his key quickly)

Beck: What did you do ?

Jade: I gave him THE stare.

Beck: Ah , THE stare.

Cat: Robbie ..

Robbie: (wraped around cat's leg)

Cat: Jade , what time is it !

Jade: 8:31 (Widen's her eyes)

Cat: We gotta get Jackson home ! , (Kicks Robbie)

Robbie: Ow !

- Andre's House -

Tori: We did it !

Andre: We finshed the song !

Grandma: ANDRE ! MY STOVES ON FIRE !

Tori: Well I am Outa Here .

Andre: Yeah , me to let's go over to cat's

- Cat's Apartment -

Tori: (Open's Door)

Cat: (Laying upside down on her couch)

Beck: (Laying on the counter top , dirty)

Robbie: (Hanging from the ceiling)

Jade: ( Has Scizzor's in hand, winking one eye )

Tori: Oh My Gosh !

Andre: What in the Halleberry ?

Jade: Oh Jackson ?! (Run's into Cat's room)

- Disnickey !

Thank's for all the veiws !

Were Currently Working On Doing are Own Haunted Hathaway's Show in are own version ;

Don't worry more victorious coming your way !


End file.
